


Cat Poem

by Weaselwoman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Metaphor, Hint of genderbending, Lokitty, Other, Second Person, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is an outdoor cat. Proceed accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Poem

Loki is an outdoor cat.

The best you can do is

Have salmon ready, or wet food, and milk

To leave under the porch light

If he meows under your window.

(Take it back in, when he’s done –

don’t leave it for skunks, or possums, or

possibly Chitauri.)

 

Loki is a feral cat.

The best you can do is TNR –

Trap him quick, bind his magic (to a degree)

Mark the job done with heavy bracelets

And let him go back to his turf

And his tricks.

 

Loki is a damaged cat.

Throw a blanket over him when

he comes by;

Get that infected paw, or womb, or battered brain

To a doctor, pronto.

When he’s healed, let him go.

Don’t expect a grateful patient.

 

Loki is a cat.

If he comes by in the daytime

Leave the door open, and don’t watch.

He may surprise you by rubbing against your legs,

purring.

**Author's Note:**

> TNR (Trap Neuter Return) is a relatively humane way to handle feral cat colonies. Usually ears are notched to indicate a cat has been previously captured and neutered.


End file.
